Peterpan
by skyforhunhan
Summary: sehun membuka diary yang sudah 5 tahun tidak disentuh, kisah kisah manis dan pahit ada di diary itu/ aku harus pergi/kau jahat!/ aku akan menjadi peterpan abadimu/ tidak syang kisah kita tidak akan NHAN HUNHAN ! hunhan story


Peterpan

Author : SkyForHunhan

Genre: Romance

Main Cast : Sehun,Luhan

Rating: sejauh ini aku masih T, Yaoi

.

.

.

.

100% story ini dari otak gaje aku,

Cast milik tuhan, ortu. Dan hati hunhan 3

.

.

.

Laki Laki bertubuh tinggi mungkin lebih dari 182 cm ,mata nya yang memancarkan aura gelap namun jika dilihat lebih dalam matanya memancarkan aura kesedihan. Ia berjalan memasuki ruangan Yang penuh dengan buku pribadi miliknya. Ia mengambil diary tua yang berdebu.

Ia membersihkan buku tua itu dari debu, ia membukanya ,Buku yang sudah 5 tahun, ia tak pernah sentuh. Terbukalah lembar demi lembar. Dimana ada seorang namja mungil

Yang cantik,Foto yang ia lupakan kini muncul kembali,getaran kecil menyentak itu sangat menyedihkan , ia tak bisa kembali dimasa manis itu,

Tes

Aku mencintaimu luhan.

Ia membaca isi dari diary itu

STORY FLASHBACK

~Aku mencarimu ke Neverland, ditempat itu kau dan aku saling memandang dan tersenyum , Akulah peterpanmu yang abadi, priamu yang terhenti dalam waktu meskipun canggung, aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku akan datang kepadamu^

Siapa yang tidak kenal pangeran sekolah? Ooh sehun, sehun

Semua orang sangat mengidam ngidamkan sehun,walau sehun terkesan

`cuek

`dingin

`menyeramkan

`membosankan

`TAMPAN

Sehun selalu mengirit jika berbicara dengan orang lain

Iya akan mengangguk jika jawabnyaa 'ya'

Iya akan meggeleng jika jawabannya 'tidak'

Seakan mulut sehun tidak bisa bicara lagi jika sehun berbicara terlalu banyak

Tapi..

Sehun akan menjadi sosok yang bawel,menyebalkan, anak kecil jika bersama hyungnya

Luhan,xi luhan

Bukan, luhan bukan hyung kandung sehun. Hanya saja luhan sehun kecil sudah dekat itu membuat luhan menganggap sehun dongsaeng tersayangnya, luhan tidak akan segan segan menonjok seseorang jika menyentuh sehun sedikit pun walau tonjokan luhan seperti anak kecil

Tetapi.. sehun menggangap luhan lebih dari hyung. Sehun menyalahkan cinta tapi ia mulai tau jika cinta bisa datang tiba tiba, tak terduga dan gila. Beribu banyak yeoja bahkan namja menunggu sehun

Tetapi jawaban sehun hanya "luhan"

BUG

Lamunan sehun tentang hyung terkasihnya memudar , ingin sekali sehun mencincang habis orang yang menghancurkan lamunan sehun jika orang itu bukan orang yang dicintainya. Gila bukan, jika membunuh orang yang kau cintai?/

"Luhan hyung! Kau mengagetkan ku saja" bukan, sehun tidak kaget hanya saja jika berhadapan dengan luhan jantung nya merasa aneh ia selalu berdegub kencang ingin meloncat dari tempatnya

"kkk~ kau saja yang melamun terus hunnie, eum hyung hanya bilang. Kau ingat janji besok ditaman kan?"

"eum,, tentu saja." Bahkan aku tidak akan lupa ,sayang"

"baiklah" luhan mengambil komik kesukaanya

"memangnya ada apa hyung?"

"aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu hunnie"

"ah.." apa mungkin aku harus mengatakannya juga ? batin sehun

"eum hunnie, hujan mulai deras aku ingin pulang, kau ingin pulang?"

"belom hyung, aku harus mengerjakan tugasku mungkin aku akan pulang malam dari sekolah bersama chanyeol dan jong in tapi aku bisa mengantar hyung kok, hujan sangat deras " ucap sehun sambil memasuki bukunya

"tidak,tidak. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, kau selesaikan saja tugasnya dulu. Hyung tidak ingin merepotkanmu"

"itu sama sekali tidak merepotkan hyung, kau hyung yang aku kasihi"

Sehun tersenyum licik saat melihat luhan nya merona

"kau ini, keras kepala sekali "

"keras kepala demi hyung? Apa salahnya kkk"

"sudah ! kau kerjakan atau.. aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi hun"

"YAK! Mengapa seperti itu hyung?"

"sudah ya hyung pergi, ingat besok"

Setelah luhan pergi entah mengapa hati sehun harus mengantar luhan

Hanya saja hatinya merasa tidak enak melihat luhan memakai payung sendirian di derasnya hujan seoul ini, jalanan sepi … itu sangat rawan

" chanyeol, kai. Aku harus pulang sekarang, bisakah kita mengerjakannya besok? Ini sangat gawat"

"eum,, ne hun tak apa"

Sehun berlari ke area parkir sekolah, ia membelah hujan deras di jalan kota itu

Kepalanya ia gerakan ke kiri kanan trotoar

Ekor matanya menatap pemuda dengan payung biru nya sedang mundur ketakutan, 4 laki laki berbadan besar memalaki luhan , ini tidak bisa dibiarkan saja

Sehun ? sungguh sangat geram, ia mengebut

Baru saja luhan ingin dihimpit ke tembok oleh lelaki besar itu sehun sudah memukul nya dengan brutal

Bayangkan saja sehun sudah menjadi guru sampingan taekwondo sekaligus wushu

BRUK

CKIT

BRAG

BUGHH

AKHH

SSHH

BRUG

Tepat di mata luhan laki laki besar itu jatuh, luhan sudah ketakutan

Ia menangis taka da henti tangisannya bercambur dengan air hujan

Kepalanya pening saat lelaki besar itu memukul kepalanya dengan kayu kecil/?

Darah mulai menetes dikepala luhan, ia ingin sekali membantu sehun dongsaeng yang sangat ia cintai melebihi perasaan dengan adik kaka. Namun apa daya kepalanya sungguh pening

Dan

BRUK

Tepat sehun menghajar lelaki besar itu , lalu lelaki besar itu pingsan luhan pun terjatuh ditanah yang basah

"LUHAN HYUNG!"

Sehun berlari kea rah hyungnya dengan rasa khawatir sungguh, sehun mengelap darah dari bibirnya

Lalu menggendong luhan didepan, sangat sulit jika menggendong luhan dibelakang saat naik motor bukan?

Jantung sehun berdegub kencang saat kepala hyung nya bersender di bahunya

Tapi ia harus tetap konsentrasi mengemudi demi

"Luhan hyung"

'masih jelas tergambar kenangan dimana aku melawan semua orang jahat yang menganggumu semua,aku lah peterpanmu, sejak kejadian itu aku mencuri ciumanmu. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu'

Sehun sudah sampai di rumah sehun, sehun tinggal bersama luhan dan mampu menghidupi keadaanya dan hyungnya, eomma appa sehun? Ia sudah meninggalkan sehun sebatang kara. Eomma appa luhan? Luhan ingin bersama sehun jadi luhan ke korea dan tinggal bersama sehun , setelah lulus sekolah luhan akan pergi

"ss..ehun" rintih luhan

"sst hyung,kau masih sakit kepalamu masih mengeluarkan darah jadi istirahat ne? aku akan merawatmu"

"sehun.."  
sehun menghela nafas, ia tak ingin luhan merasa sakit, cukup hanya sehun yang merasakan sakitnya

" ada apa hyung?"

"aku..aku"luhan menggerak gerakan matanya gelisah

Ayo luhan bilang saja! Batin luhan

"sst.. hyung jangan berkata lagi aku tidak ingin kau banyak gerak" sehun mencium dahi luhan

Sehun beranjak pergi , menutup kamar luhan

Sehun berdiam di kamar pintu luhan

"aku sungguh mencintaimu lu, aku akan menjagamu selamanya"

Setelah sehun memastikan luhan tidur, sehun memasuki kamar luhan lagi

Ia tatap muka imut hyungnya, ada raut kegelisahan dimuka hyungnya. Sehun hanya ingin luhan bahagia

.

Sehun mencium bibir luhan, hanya menempel

Sehun melepas tautan bibirnya

Tanpa sehun sadari, luhan masih sepenuhnya sadar,luhan tersenyum saat sehun meninggalkanya

.

.

.TBC

gimana gimana? gaje ga? jelek ga?

aku butuh sarannya nih

kalo jelek bilang aja nanti aku hapus

alasan aku belom next chapt my baby karna aku belom ada niat buat lanjutin

.

.

. sekali lagi

rnr plis ~~^_^


End file.
